Le Terrorist frappe encore
by DarkHysteria
Summary: Risako vient voir Miyagi tous les soirs mais Shinobu n'apprécie pas les attentions de sa soeur et devient très jaloux. Ajoutez à cela un baiser et le caractère impulsif du jeune terrorist et c'est la dispute ! One-shot écrit avec Dany007 !


Note : Cet OS a été écrit en collaboration avec ma Flonounette d'amour (pseudo : Dany007) que je remercie, d'ailleurs.

On espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

* * *

Shinobu ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'il occupait depuis quelques mois avec Miyagi. Il jeta son sac de cours par terre et retira ses chaussures. Il n'était pas de très bonne humeur mais ça empira lorsqu'il entendit le rire de sa sœur. Que faisait-elle encore là ? Elle venait trop souvent à son goût et il savait pourquoi : elle voulait récupérer Miyagi et lui, que pouvait-il faire pour l'en empêcher ?

Il avait l'impression de ne pas faire le poids par rapport à elle. Il était jeune, ne savait pas faire grand chose de ses dix doigts... Alors que sa sœur avait su prendre soin de Miyagi lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. De plus, il s'était immiscé dans sa vie, l'avait harcelé pour pourvoir obtenir une place dans son cœur. Il les rejoignit jusqu'au salon mais les voir assis, l'un à côté de l'autre en riant, lui faisait étrangement mal. Il se surprit à détester sa sœur à ce moment même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? _lui demanda t-il sans même lui adresser un bonjour._

- Okaeri Shinobu, répondit celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux pas venir te voir ?

- C'est moi ou Miyagi que tu viens voir ?

Il avait haussé le ton sans vraiment le vouloir, mais il n'en pouvait plus de la voir ici, presque chaque jour. Il avait déjà du mal à passer du temps avec Miyagi mais si elle venait sans arrêt, ils n'auraient plus aucune intimité.

- Shinobu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _questionna Miyagi un peu surpris._

- Rien, j'ai des devoirs à faire,_ répondit-il en partant dans sa chambre._

Shinobu n'était pas ressorti de sa chambre depuis qu'il y était entré. Il ne voulait pas les voir ensemble. Il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, ce qui voulait dire que sa sœur venait tout juste de s'en aller, enfin ! Il se doutait que Miyagi viendrait pour avoir des explications sur son comportement de la soirée, et en effet, il ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Il vint s'assoir sur le lit du plus jeune, près de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shinobu ?

- Rien !

- Et tu veux me faire croire ça ! _dit-il en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère._ Tu as fait de la peine à ta sœur, tu sais ?

- Et alors ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle vient pour te récupérer ? Tu es aveugle ou quoi ?_ hurla-t-il._

- Tu agis vraiment comme un gamin...

Il sortit de la chambre, ne voulant pas continuer cette conversation. Où allait-il chercher tout ça ? Décidément, il ne comprenait rien aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Il prépara à dîner et appela Shinobu.

- Tu viens dîner Shinobu ? _dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre._

Celui-ci ferma vivement la page internet qui était affichée sur son ordinateur et se retourna.

- Merci, je n'ai pas faim.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?_ questionna Miyagi._

- Rien du tout ! Allons dîner !_ répondit précipitamment Shinobu en se levant de sa chaise._

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim !

- Ben j'ai changé d'avis !_ s'énerva Shinobu._

- Ou plutôt, tu essayes de me cacher ce que tu faisais sur l'ordinateur.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin ?!

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Shinobu serra les poings et le regarda fixement, la petite veine sur sa tempe menaçant d'éclater.

- Est-ce que tu es idiot ? Si tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai, alors réfléchis et peut-être qu'un vieil homme aussi intelligent que toi finira par trouver ! Je me tire !

Il poussa Miyagi et sortit de la pièce avant de claquer la porte de l'appartement, laissant un Miyagi étonné et figé là où il était. Le son de la porte d'entrée le fit sortir de son étonnement et il courut pour rattraper Shinobu et lui demander des explications claires, car là, vraiment, il ne comprenait plus rien. Mais il revint aussitôt ne sachant pas où était parti ce gamin insensé. Il essaya de l'appeler sur son portable mais Shinobu avait dû décider d'ignorer ses appels.

- Tant pis pour lui ! _s'agaça t-il en jetant son téléphone sur le canapé._ Quel entêté !

Il alluma une cigarette et fixa le plafond après s'être allongé de tout son long sur le sofa.

- Je déteste ces prises de tête ! _marmonna t-il encore._

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en retard et alla dans la chambre de Shinobu mais il n'y était pas. Il se prépara en se demandant où ce satané gamin avait pu passer la nuit.

Miyagi avait passé une journée très longue. Il avait à plusieurs reprises essayé d'appeler Shinobu mais il continuait d'ignorer ses appels. La journée fut encore plus longue pour le pauvre Hiroki qui dut subir la mauvaise humeur de son supérieur. Miyagi rentra plus détendu grâce aux crises de panique qu'il lui avait fait faire. Il aimait l'embêter.

Il eut la surprise de voir Shinobu dans la cuisine préparant son habituel chou. Il vint le prendre dans ses bras.

- Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrête d'agir sur des coups de tête, je t'en prie.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les stoppant dans leurs retrouvailles. Shinobu entendit la voix de sa sœur quand son amant ouvrit. Jamais elle ne les laisserait tranquilles ! Pourquoi se mettait-elle entre eux ?

- C'est gentil de venir nous voir, Risako, mais tu n'es pas obligée de passer tous les jours, disait Miyagi en revenant avec elle dans la cuisine.

- Ca me fait plaisir, You ! Tiens, Shinobu, tu es revenu ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens tout le temps ici ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

- L'amabilité n'est pas une de tes qualités Shinobu, mais tu pourrais faire un effort !

Shinobu se garda bien de répondre, quand à Miyagi, il comptait les points. Il s'imaginait qu'elle venait surveiller son frère et bien que ça le dérange, il ne pouvait rien dire. Et puis, elle ne venait pas vraiment tous les jours, peut-être un jour sur deux ? En tous cas, là, ça faisait deux jours d'affilée. En fait, il avait hâte qu'elle s'en aille, il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec Shinobu. Mais il devrait être patient ce soir, apparemment. Il haussa les épaules et alla s'installer sur le canapé avec son journal, laissant le frère et la sœur s'occuper du repas. Au moins, le chou aurait meilleur goût ce soir.

Shinobu laissa sa sœur l'abreuver de ses commentaires, mais il partit dans sa chambre aussitôt le repas terminé. Il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Mais il n'allait quand même pas laisser les choses comme ça, si ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Et puis, il ne pouvait pas non plus les laisser seuls tous les deux ! A quoi pensait-il ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui dise d'arrêter de venir sans arrêt, avant qu'il ne fasse un massacre. Il ressortit de sa chambre et revint dans le salon, espérant que sa sœur serait déjà partie. Mais il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. En effet, sa sœur - qui n'allait pas le rester longtemps – avait enlacé Miyagi et était entrain de l'embrasser. Sans réfléchir, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit de l'appartement pour le deuxième soir consécutif. Il claqua la porte avec violence et courut aussi loin que possible pour s'éloigner d'eux.

Miyagi avait été surpris du geste de son ex-femme et n'avait pas réagi mais le claquement de la porte le fit brutalement sursauter. Il repoussa Risako et se levant brusquement, courut jusqu'à la porte pour essayer de retenir Shinobu, mais ce dernier était déjà parti. Il soupira et retourna au salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ?

- Je préférerais que tu t'en ailles. Je suis fatigué, j'ai un travail prenant comme tu le sais.

- Très bien.

Elle était vexée mais Miyagi s'en fichait grandement. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, elle fit un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonne nuit ce qui eu le don d'accroitre l'énervement du professeur.

Il repartit dans son salon à la recherche de son portable afin d'appeler Shinobu mais comme la vieille, il n'eut que le répondeur. Quel idiot ce gamin ! Il allait encore se faire un sang d'encre jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne l'appeler.

Le lendemain, il n'eut toujours aucun appel de sa part. Il avait envie de le voir, de lui parler, de le prendre dans ses bras. Hiroki le voyant s'énerver avait décidé de l'aider pour qu'il puisse finir plus tôt. Après tout, il aurait fait la même chose si lui et Nowaki avait ce genre de problème.

Il s'était dépêché de rentrer pour passer enfin la soirée tranquille avec son amant, la soeur de ce dernier ne viendrait sûrement pas.

-Je suis rentré ! _dit-il en poussant la porte de l'appartement._ Shinobu ?

Personne ne lui répondit, l'appartement était d'un calme plat.

Son amant n'était pas dans le salon, ni même dans la cuisine. Il alla voir dans sa chambre mais il n'y était pas non plus. Il écarquilla les yeux remarquant que toutes les affaires de Shinobu avait disparues. Alors, il avait décidé de le quitter ? Sans rien lui dire ? Sans le laisser s'expliquer ? Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et mit ses mains sur son visage.

- Je le savais que tout ça ne m'apporterait rien de bien, _dit-il tout haut._

Il composa le numéro de Shinobu pour la centième fois au moins aujourd'hui, mais il tombait comme par hasard sur sa messagerie au bout de la deuxième sonnerie. Il y a un an, il aurait peut-être tout simplement laissé tomber mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Son téléphone fixe se mit à sonner et il se précipita dessus, espérant que ce serait enfin Shinobu.

- Oui ?

- Ah Miyagi-kun, excuse-moi de te déranger.

« Merde, le doyen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore m'annoncer celui-là ? » pensa Miyagi en allumant une cigarette.

- Ce n'est rien,_ répondit-il._

- Que s'est-il passé avec Shinobu ? Il est rentré avec ses valises.

- Oh à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, monsieur.

- Je vois, je pensais que peut-être vous auriez eu un différend ?

« Un différend... non, presque rien, c'est votre fille la cause de toute ça ! Je ne peux pas lui dire ça... »

- Non, je pense qu'il en avait assez de voir Risako venir le surveiller presque chaque jour.

- Risako ?

- Ah euh... Oui.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle venait te voir si souvent.

- Est-ce que Shinobu est là ? J'aimerais lui parler.

- Je suis désolé Miyagi-kun... comment dire ça ?

- Il ne veut pas me parler.

- C'est ça, admit le doyen un peu gêné. Je suis vraiment désolé, il semble avoir une dent contre tout le monde depuis qu'il est arrivé tout à l'heure.

- Je vois...

- Bon, excuse-moi, je vais te laisser. On se voit demain à l'université de toute façon.

- Très bien, au revoir.

Miyagi raccrocha et écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier. Et s'il allait le chercher et le ramenait à la maison par la peau des fesses ? Bien sûr...

« Espèce d'abruti, tu arrives dans ma vie, tu chamboules tout et après tu t'en vas comme ça ? C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me fait le coup, cet imbécile ! J'irai le voir à son université demain. Oui, voilà. »

Sur cette dernière pensée qu'il jugeait positive, il alla se doucher, dîna et se coucha. Mais la présence de ce crétin lui manquait. Et Risako n'avait pas arrangé son moral. Elle était passée mais il l'avait gentiment mise à la porte, prétextant la fatigue.

Miyagi attendait Shinobu devant son établissement depuis au moins une demie-heure. Il préférait être en avance plutôt que de le rater. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'explique, c'était la seule solution pour ne pas perdre celui qu'il aimait. Il le vit sortir et descendit de sa voiture le rejoindre.

Il était seul, cela serait plus pratique que la fois où il ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles à cause de la photo de son ancienne professeur dont il avait été amoureux. Shinobu commença à s'en aller dans l'autre sens quand il le vit mais Miyagi attrapa son bras.

- Hé Shinobu ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je viens jusqu'ici pour te voir et toi la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est de m'éviter.

- Si tu es venu jusqu'ici, comme tu le dis, c'est que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ! _s'énerva t-il._

- Je ne serais pas venu si tu n'agissais pas comme un gamin.

- C'est toi qui me pousse à bout. Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais tu embrasses ma sœur dès que j'ai le dos tourné !

- Shinobu...

Il avait essayé de contenir toute la colère que ce baiser avait propagé en lui mais il n'y était pas arrivé et les larmes étaient à présent en train de couler le long de ses joues.

Miyagi voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais il le repoussa plutôt violemment et partit en courant ne laissant aucune chance à son amant de le rattraper.

Hiroki était extrêmement surpris du comportement de son supérieur. Il n'y avait eu qu'un simple bonjour, aucun câlin et aucune remarque sur le couple qu'il formait avec Nowaki pour le faire enrager. Quelle liberté ! C'était une bonne journée pour lui.

Finalement, Hiroki s'ennuyait drôlement depuis son arrivée et regretta contre toute attente sa pensée. Le bureau était d'un silence pesant. Miyagi n'avait pas dit un seul mot de la matinée. Il avait bien essayé de le faire parler mais toutes ses tentatives furent un échec cuisant.

Il s'était contenté de marmonner distraitement ou de hocher simplement la tête. Hiroki soupira fortement. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à son collègue et le vit regarder par la fenêtre le regard vide. Il semblait tellement fragile à ce moment qu'il se surprit à penser qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il était dans le même état à chaque fois que quelque chose concernant son couple le tracassait. L'après-midi était passée aussi lentement que la matinée. Miyagi n'avait pas bougé de son bureau s'occupant de la paperasse dans le plus grand des silences. Hiroki soupira pour la énième fois aujourd'hui et se décida à aller lui parler, ne pouvant pas le laisser plus longtemps dans cette détresse. Alors, malgré son caractère habituel, Hiroki vint s'assoir près de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule ce qui sembla le sortir de ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien depuis quelques jours et surtout aujourd'hui.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Kamijou ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas insensible moi !

Miyagi se mit à rire de l'énervement soudain de Kamijou, il savait bien que son collègue essayait de lui remonter le moral et il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Dis, si tu avais embrassé ton ex-femme qui est la sœur de ton actuel petit-ami, que ferais-tu ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir des problèmes de couple plus simples ? Non mais franchement !

- J'y suis pour rien moi !

- Vous êtes-vous excusé ?

- J'ai essayé mais il s'est braqué.

- Normal, vous venez de dire que vous aviez embrassé sa sœur. Pourquoi ne pas organiser un dîner ?

- C'est une bonne idée ça !

Il se leva et prit Kamijou dans ses bras pour le remercier et aussi l'embêter un peu. Il en profiterait plus demain, là il avait un dîner à préparer !

- Merci mon cher Hiroki, _s'amusa t-il en fermant la porte._

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne... Trop tard. Quel imbécile !

Miyagi, une fois rentré dans sa voiture, composa le numéro de Shinobu. Bien sûr, il tomba sur son répondeur et lui laissa un message l'invitant chez lui, ce soir pour un dîner. Espérant très fort qu'il allait venir, il fit quelques courses, histoire de manger autre chose que du chou, et rentra chez lui pour préparer tout ça. Il cuisinait encore lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il soupira de soulagement en pensant que c'était Shinobu, ayant cru jusqu'au bout qu'il ne viendrait pas. Toutefois, il se demandait pourquoi il n'ouvrait pas avec sa clé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva non pas devant Shinobu, mais devant son père.

« Merde, c'est pas le bon Takatsuki », pensa t-il intérieurement.

- M. le doyen ?

- Ah Miyagi-kun, excuse-moi de te déranger, je peux entrer ?

- Euh... Oui ! Pardon, j'étais étonné de vous voir ici.

Il se poussa et pensa que tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais alors, rien de bon du tout. Il lui proposa de s'asseoir et remercia le ciel de ne pas encore avoir mit la table pour deux. Cela aurait amené des questions embarrassantes. Il donna une tasse de café à son supérieur et s'assit en face de lui.

- Il y a un problème ? C'est à cause de Shinobu ?

- Ah... oui... Effectivement,_ répondit le doyen en s'épongeant un peu le front avec un mouchoir._

Miyagi attendit mais rien ne venait et il commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait en fait peur de ce qu'allait lui dire le doyen. Est-ce que Shinobu allait bien ? Shinobu avait-il raconté quelque chose à son père à propos de sa relation avec lui ? Il espérait vivement que non. Il alluma une cigarette, cette attente le stressait et même s'il ne voulait pas être impoli, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il était sur le point de demander ce qui se passait lorsque le doyen se décida enfin à parler.

- Shinobu a décidé de repartir finir ses études en Australie.

Miyagi ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop étonné, il restait immobile, sa cigarette se consumant toute seule. La cendre tomba sur son pantalon en même temps que son cœur se déchirait.

- Pourquoi ? _réussit-il à articuler._

- Si seulement je le savais ! Je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il étudie dans une des meilleures universités du Japon et qu'aucune de celles qu'il pourrait intégrer là-bas ne la vaut mais il n'y a rien à faire. Il ne veut rien me dire sur cette subite décision. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à obtenir de lui, c'est qu'il ne parte pas avant la fin du semestre, afin qu'il y réfléchisse encore un peu.

- La fin du semestre est dans deux semaines ! _s'exclama Miyagi en écrasant sa cigarette._

- Je sais, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre,_ se lamenta le doyen._ J'ai donc pensé que tu aurais peut-être pu lui parler.

- Il ne m'adresse pas la parole, _fit remarquer Miyagi en essayant de garder son calme._

- Oui mais tu l'as persuadé de rester la dernière fois, peut-être y arriveras-tu encore aujourd'hui ?

- Je...

- Oh s'il-te plaît, Miyagi-kun, je suis vraiment désolé de t'imposer nos histoires familiales une fois de plus, mais tu es celui qui le côtoyait tous les jours en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas facile, il m'en veut pour... quelque chose... et...

- Il en veut à tout le monde, tu sais, mais vraiment je compte sur toi !

- Heu... Je vous promet que j'essayerai, _accepta Miyagi._

« Évidemment que je vais essayer, je ne le laisserai pas partir... »

- Merci, Miyagi-kun, j'ai confiance en toi !

Il prit rapidement congé après ça et Miyagi pensa encore que si le doyen savait ce qui se passait entre eux, il serait moins enclin à le remercier.

Miyagi était encore devant la fac de Shinobu. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il continuait sans cesse de lui parler mais à chaque fois, il ne lui en laissait jamais le temps. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour l'empêcher de partir loin de lui. Il ne laisserait pas ça arriver, jamais ! Il l'aperçut sortir avec un de ses camarades.

- Shinobu ! Hé mais attends !

Il avait entrainé son ami à l'intérieur de l'université, il commença à courir pour essayer de le rattraper mais se stoppa. Il hésitait à continuer sur sa lancée ignorant l'ensemble des élèves qui se trouvaient dans la cour ou attendre une nouvelle opportunité.

Il préféra écouter sa raison, cela était plus sûr pour tout le monde. Il rentra chez lui et appela le portable de Shinobu mais il tomba encore sur la messagerie. Il se décida à appeler directement chez lui. Il fut déçu d'entendre la voix de son ex-femme.

- Ah Risako ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Miyagi, quelle surprise ! Mieux que toi, on dirait. Tu n'appellerais pas ici si tu n'avais pas un problème.

- Peux-tu me passer Shinobu, s'il te plait ?

- Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il n'était pas là si jamais tu appelais pour lui parler. Désolée. Si tu veux que je vienne...

-Non, je suis fatigué. Merci quand même !

Et il raccrocha et s'affala dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle se permettait de l'embrasser, bousillant sa relation avec Shinobu et en plus de ça, elle voulait passer ! Quel culot !

Miyagi avait une soudaine envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû courir après Shinobu dans l'université ? Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'arriver à le coincer ce gamin ? Pourquoi devait-il se prendre la tête comme ça à son âge ? Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment essayer de tout arranger ? Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça ? Mais non, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Si on lui avait dit i peine un an qu'il tomberait amoureux d'un lycéen de 17 ans, que ce même lycéen allait le harceler, l'insulter et oser lui faire manger du chou mal cuisiné presque tous les jours, il aurait bien ri. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Il se sentait mal, le manque de lui lui nouait l'estomac. Mais les jours suivants, il continua d'aller à l'université mais l'autre arrivait toujours à s'esquiver. En plus de ça, son travail s'accumulait car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Et par-dessus le marché, il avait attrapé froid. Allongé sur son lit, le teint rouge à cause de la fièvre, il se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet état, Shinobu s'était occupé de lui. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il lui avait proposé de venir habiter ici. Et où était-il aujourd'hui ? N'importe où mais pas ici en tous cas. Il éternua et attrapa le téléphone qui s'était mit à sonner.

- Allo Miyagi-kun ?

- M. le doyen, excusez-moi mais ce n'est vraiment pas le...

- Je sais que tu es malade mais Shinobu prend l'avion dans moins de deux heures !

- Dans deux heures ?! _s'étrangla t-il._

Il toussa et se leva de son lit.

- Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à aller à l'aéroport. C'est lequel d'ailleurs ?

Après lui avoir dit où aller, le doyen raccrocha. Miyagi avala des vitamines et se prépara aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Prenant les clés de sa voiture, il se dépêcha de se mettre en route pour l'aéroport. Il crut qu'il allait rendre l'âme pendant tout le chemin, qu'il trouva interminable.

« Très bien, si je le vois, je lui demande de ne pas me quitter et après, je lui passe le savon du siècle. »

Il éternua et regarda le tableau d'affichage des départs. Son avion était affiché au départ dans pas très longtemps, alors il fallait qu'il retrouve Shinobu avant qu'il ne doive aller en salle d'embarquement. Il regarda autour de lui mais dans cette foule, ce n'était pas évident. Il s'avança vers une salle d'attente et appela Shinobu avec son portable. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout. Il avait vraiment envie de retourner se coucher et il était pratiquement sûr que sa fièvre avait encore augmenté. La chance devait être avec lui car il entendit la sonnerie du portable de Shinobu. Il se retourna et l'aperçut enfin, entrain de fermer le clapet de son téléphone. Il se dirigea vers lui et arrivé à sa hauteur, le plus jeune se leva, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne pars pas,_ fit Miyagi en s'écroulant sur lui._ S'il-te plaît, ne pars pas.

Shinobu ne savait pas quoi faire, Miyagi semblait désemparé, jamais il ne lui avait fait une telle déclaration. La dernière fois qu'il était venu le rechercher, il avait dit qu'il voulait essayer de l'aimer mais ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis. Leur relation avait évolué et Miyagi lui avait avoué son amour le choisissant lui, et non la femme qu'il avait aimé depuis son adolescence.

- Dis quelque chose Shinobu, je t'en prie...

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je pensais que tu serais plutôt auprès de ma sœur.

- Arrête avec ça ! Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Ce n'est pas ta sœur que je veux mais toi, seulement toi. Je t'ai choisi malgré tout ce que cela impliquait parce que, pour une fois, j'avais décidé d'écouter mon cœur. Je t'aime Shinobu. C'est vrai que j'en ai mis du temps mais tout ce qui compte c'est que je le sache. Je te veux dans ma vie, auprès de moi. Je veux que nous rentrions à la maison, ensemble. Alors, s'il te plait, reste.

- Alors ce baiser ne représentait rien ?

- Pas pour moi ! J'ai été surpris et je n'ai réagi qu'en t'entendant claquer la porte mais il était trop tard. Après ça, j'ai mis ta sœur dehors.

Il rit, essayant de masquer l'embarras que sa déclaration avait provoqué. Il n'était pas habitué à avouer si facilement ces choses-là mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour retenir celui qu'il aimait. Il s'était trop attaché à lui pour le laisser filer. Il sentit les mains de son amant dans son dos agripper sa chemise.

L'annonce du vol que devait prendre Shinobu passa, prévenant d'un départ dans quelques minutes. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, lui demandant ce qu'il décidait.

- Je reste ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux partir après que tu sois venu me chercher et avouer tout ça ? C'est hors de question, je ne partirai pas. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi !

-Tant mieux, _susurra-t-il près de son oreille_, parce que je compte te garder avec moi pour le restant de ma vie.

Miyagi prit le visage de Shinobu entre ses mains et sécha les larmes qui coulaient suite à toutes les émotions qui étaient survenues. Sans faire attention aux personnes présentes autour d'eux, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il se sépara de lui et lui prit la main l'entrainant hors de l'aéroport. Shinobu était aux anges, la déclaration de Miyagi l'avait touché au plus profond de son être, alors il se dit qu'en arrivant chez eux, il s'occuperait de lui et ferait tout pour lui faire plaisir. Il regarda Miyagi entrer dans la voiture et monta à son tour.

- Tu as l'air à l'agonie,_ fit-il remarquer._

- Shinobu, ton sens de l'observation m'étonnera toujours, répondit le plus vieux avant d'éternuer.

- Est-ce que ça ira pour rentrer ?

- Faudra bien.

Pendant le trajet, ils parlèrent peu mais Miyagi était plus serein qu'à l'aller, malgré la fièvre et son envie constante d'éternuer. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Shinobu ordonna presque à Miyagi d'aller s'allonger, et celui-ci n'avait aucunement l'intention de le contredire.

- Dis Miyagi, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non merci, refusa t-il poliment en pensant à la dernière soupe que Shinobu avait préparé pour lui.

- D'accord.

Au fin fond de son esprit, Miyagi se demanda pourquoi il n'insistait pas mais il n'y pensa plus quand il sentit que Shinobu s'allongeait près de lui et le serrait dans ses bras.

- Tu vas attraper ma grippe Shinobu.

- Le mal est déjà fait, je veux juste rester près de toi.

Miyagi sourit et embrassa le front de Shinobu, mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter. Shinobu ne bougea pas.

- Tu ne vas pas voir ? _questionna Miyagi._

- Je suis sûr que c'est ma sœur alors non.

- Va ouvrir Shinobu, s'il-te plaît.

Il hésita mais relâcha son étreinte sur Miyagi et sans lui adresser un regard, il alla voir qui c'était. Et il avait raison.

- Shinobu ? Je te croyais parti ?!

- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore ?!

- Papa m'a dit que Miyagi était malade alors je suis venue pour le voir, _expliqua Risako en entrant._

- Il n'a pas besoin de toi ! Je suis là moi !

- Pourquoi aurait-il plus besoin de toi que de moi ?

Miyagi les appela du salon et Shinobu y suivit sa soeur.

- Merci d'être venue Risako, dit Miyagi en s'installant sur le canapé. Mais je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes de venir aussi souvent.

- Tu es très accueillant Miyagi,_ railla t-elle._ Je viens pour t'aider.

- Non, tu viens pour autre chose. Une chose que je ne peux pas te donner.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, je ne peux pas te voir, toi.

- De qui ? Si tu parles de ton ancien professeur, je...

- Non, non c'est fini, cette histoire, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ça ?

Miyagi hésita et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Shinobu était étonné qu'il avoue tout ça à sa sœur, c'était assez gênant et en même temps, il était heureux.

- Écoute Risako... _reprit Miyagi._

- Moi, c'est moi qu'il aime,_ coupa Shinobu en venant s'asseoir près de Miyagi et lui prenant la main._

Sa soeur ouvrit de grands yeux avant de s'évanouir. Heureusement pour elle, elle tomba dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière. Shinobu regarda sa sœur sans éprouver le moindre intérêt pour son état et éclata de rire.

- Au lieu de rire, va donc voir si elle va bien !

Risako, après avoir reprit ses esprits, était partie sans demander la moindre explication, sans avoir dit le moindre mot. Miyagi sourit à la pensée qu'elle ne viendrait plus l'embêter et qu'ils pourraient, lui et Shinobu, profiter plus souvent l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient retournés dans la chambre et s'étaient endormis, le plus jeune tendrement lové entre ses bras.

Miyagi se réveilla en entendant le téléphone sonner. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures se dit-il en regardant le réveil mais il avait l'impression d'en avoir dormi dix de plus. Il se dépêcha de se lever, faisant bien attention que Shinobu ne se réveille pas lui aussi et alla répondre. Il ne fut pas plus étonné que ça en entendant la voix du doyen.

- Miyagi-kun, je ne te dérange pas, j'espère. Je tenais juste à te remercier d'avoir convaincu Shinobu de rester ici.

- Je vous en prie M. le doyen mais comment savez-vous que...

- Ma fille m'a prévenu.

- Oh, je vois... Vous a t-elle dit autre chose ?

- Non, rien en particulier. Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

- Non, je...

- Écoute, pour tout avouer, je sais pour mon fils et toi. Du moins, j'avais quelques soupçons, mais quand je vois avec quelle facilité tu l'as convaincu et surtout, tout le temps que vous passez ensemble. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je suis vieux mais pas idiot. Je vois bien le comportement qu'a mon fils dès qu'il entend ton nom. Il n'a jamais été très fort pour cacher ses sentiments, il est beaucoup trop impulsif pour cela. Il est amoureux de toi, je le sais mais toi l'aimes-tu aussi ?

- Je... Enfin... Oui._ lâcha-t-il._

- Alors tant mieux, je suis heureux pour vous deux. Je te dis à bientôt Miyagi-kun.

- Au revoir, M. le doyen.

Juste au moment où il reposa le combiné, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Shinobu était là, s'étant probablement réveillé en l'entendant discuter.

- C'était mon père, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Juste me remercier pour t'avoir empêché de prendre cet avion, fit-il en le serrant contre lui. Ah et aussi, il est au courant pour nous et il nous donne son accord ou sa bénédiction, appelle ça comme tu veux.

Miyagi éclata de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Shinobu. Il ne semblait pas en revenir et son visage était complètement rouge. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa. Il mettait tout son amour dans ce baiser, ne voulant plus voir Shinobu douter une seule fois de qu'il représentait pour lui.

- Je t'aime Miyagi, _avoua-t-il ayant parfaitement compris les attentions de son amant_. Et s'il te plait, quoi qu'il arrive ne me laisse jamais partir loin de toi !

- Jamais ! _dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau._

Il était décidément heureux d'avoir laissé ce gamin entrer dans sa vie et il ne le remercierait jamais assez de l'aimer.


End file.
